Harry Potter and the Power of Anger
by TheSilverboar
Summary: After his name come out of the Goblet of Fire the entire school save for a handful of students turn against him. Driven over the edge Harry decides to end it all but ends up stronger than he could have possibly imagined. Darkish Harry, Harry/Multi, major bashing of just about everybody.
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

******Okay everybody this is a 'returned Harry' story as in Harry dies and returns from the dead so I don't want people to just stop reading partway through because they think that I just decided to short stick Harry till he kills himself. This chapter contains a sort of attempted suicide. I rewrote this chapter to make the story flow better.**

'_thoughts'_

_Letter_

Harry Potter and the Power of Anger

Chapter one

-November 1st, 1994-

-Great Hall-

-General POV-

If a person walked into the Great Hall they would see every table filled with angry people, bar a few exceptions, but all for different reasons. The Slytherin students were angry that Harry bloody Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy had gotten even more glory and attention than he had had before. The Hufflepuff students were angry that Harry Potter had stolen their champion's and house's glory from them. The Ravenclaw students were angry that Harry Potter had cheated to get into the Tri-Wizard tournament. The Gryffindor students were angry that one of their own had acted with dishonor. The staff were either angry at Harry for entering or angry that one of their favorite students had been put in another dangerous situation. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were angry that Hogwarts had gotten two champions to their one. Only six students were not angry at him the first three, his friends Neville Longbottom and the Weasley twins, supported him while the other three, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood, were simply neutral about the situation.

"Come on guys just listen to me please" Harry Potter, the source of the anger in the Great Hall, pleaded with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Why should we listen to your Potter?" Ron growled at him hatred clear in his voice, a sneer obvious on his lips, and contempt apparent in his eyes as he glared at the person who was once his best friend.

"After everything we've been though together…everything you know about me…you still believe that I would do this?" Harry asked his voice filled with incredulity, pain, and betrayal as he was scorned by those whom he held closest.

"You are everything that I despise most Potter." Hermione growled at Harry causing him to recoil with a pained look akin to as if he had been struck by the bushy haired girl, "You not only cheated to get into the tournament, which I might have forgiven you for, but that you continue to lie about it makes it far worse. You are dead to me Harry Potter." she finished with a sneer before walking to the Gryffindor table with Ron leaving a stunned Harry Potter in their wake.

-Harry-

Harry stood at the entrance to the Great Hall frozen in shock Hermione's last words echoing in his head, "You are dead to me Harry Potter." she had said, the girl who he loved hated him. Harry had planned on asking Hermione to be his girlfriend this year but now she couldn't stand the sight of him, hell she was repulsed by him. Turning he slowly walked off trying to decide what to do next, last night the other Gryffindors had sealed the Fat Lady's portrait magically and even though the Fat Lay herself was sympathetic towards him she still had not able to let him in so he had to sleep in an abandoned classroom. His dorm-mates had even tried to break into his trunk but a house elf had gotten it out of there when Neville alerted them about what was going on.

'_There is nothing left for me here,'_ Harry thought _'but I don't have anything or anywhere to go to in the muggle world either. So that leaves only one option, it is time for me to go on the next great adventure.'_. Then thinking back Harry remembered a book on the Hogwarts wards that he had read back in second year when he had considered suicide from the way the school had turned against him, there were wards to catch students who fell, jumped or were pushed off a tower or through a window, the swords on the suits of armor were enchanted to not injure anybody while Dumbledore had the Sword of Gryffindor, and Hogwarts absorbs lethal curses when they someone fires them at themselves, the fires were spelled to not burn anyone and the forbidden forest had detection wards. He couldn't even use poison because the basilisk venom in his bloodstream made him immune to all venom's weaker than it, now the only poison strong enough would be… would be… "From the basilisk itself." Harry said in realization before walking to the owlery to say goodbye to Hedwig and to write a final letter.

-Dumbledore-

Looking around the Hall Albus Dumbledore sighed in regret, regret that the child that he viewed as his own grandson was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it and that even his own friends had turned against him. Suddenly he saw Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, flying towards him with a letter. Once she dropped it in his lap she flew to the back of his chair and barked sadly, this was the first sign that something was wrong as she would normally go straight back to Harry. Quickly opening the letter he saw three pieces of paper, opening the first he read:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I can no longer stand to be at a place where I am hated and ridiculed for things beyond control. Vilified one minute and glorified the next all to amuse the people of the Wizarding World who have never believed in me, never trusted me, and never supported me yet still they expect me to be their hero. So I have decided to set myself upon the next great adventure. The second sheet of paper is a letter to those who betrayed me and the third is my will; everything that I own is left to you, the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom who I saw and believed and supported me, and Hogwarts herself to better the school. Normally I would have been able to get through this but the straw that broke the camel's back was the betrayal of Ron and Hermione, Ron was my best and first real friend and Hermione, well I was hoping to try and ask her to be my girlfriend this year but I doubt that is going to happen now. I am using the fang of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets through Myrtle's bathroom and I have left the door open. Please sir, bury me next to my parents and give me an honorable burial. I beg of you._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Sir I just wanted you to know that I always saw you as a grandfather._

Crying out in anguis Albus dropped the letters and vaulted over the staff table with a speed that should have been impossible for his old age and began running to try to stop Harry from what he intended to do. "What's happening Albus?!" Minerva yelled as she and the rest of the staff as well as a good portion of the student body began running after him.

"Harry's about to commit suicide!" he yelled back not turning around or slowing down. He quickly reached Myrtle's bathroom and dove through the opening to the chamber faintly hearing the four heads of house following behind him. Not even acknowledging the rough landing Albus shot up and kept on running till he reached the main chamber and their kneeling on the ground with the basilisk fang poised over his left wrist in the same position that the scar on his other wrist still rested from his fight with the mighty serpent in his second year. "Harry, please no!" he yelled desperate to stop the closest thing he would ever have to a grandson from killing himself.

Looking up with sorrow filled eyes Harry said eight words that broke his heart, "I'm sorry grandfather, but I have nothing left." before plunging the fang into his wrist as his eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

Running forward Dumbledore ripped the fang from his honorary grandson's wrist before he checked his pulse. "Albus is he…?" he heard Minerva ask in a choked voice.

Standing up with Harry in his arms Dumbledore looked at the four heads of House and saw their expressions, Minerva and Filius looked as pained as he was because they saw Harry as a grandson like he did, Pomona looked remorseful for being angry at him with the goblet incident, while Severus looked in shock at the dead son of his most hated enemy and his closest friend. "Harry Potter, the greatest wizard of his generation is no more. Killed by the betrayal of all those who he held most dear." he said with a tone dead of all emotion.

Bowing their heads in mourning, even Severus, the five walked back to the entrance and magicked the Shute into a staircase as they slowly climbed. When they reached the top they saw what had to be the entire student body assembled in the bathroom and surrounding hallway. Seeing the students the five teacher's faces grew hard, "Every student in Hogwarts has just lost all extra privileges and will receive detentions for the rest of this year save for Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, the Weasley twins, and Luna Lovegood for driving Harry Potter to suicide. He never entered the tournament and because of the action of those who are being punished one of the most powerful wizards I have ever seen, one who had more power than even me, is now dead." he yelled at the assembled students, pouring his grief and anger into his words.

"What do you mean he didn't enter?" came the shocked question from Ms. Granger while she and the youngest Mr. Weasley wore expressions that were a mixture of shock, shame, and horror.

"Ah Ms. Granger I had forgotten about you for a moment. You and the young Mr. Weasley have earned yourself detention every Saturday night for the rest of your time at Hogwarts and have lost any chance of ever having any authoritative position within these walls. You Mr. Weasley betrayed your best friend, a person who saw you as a brother; while you Ms. Granger betrayed a person who truly loved you, did you know Harry intended to try to form a romantic relationship with you this year? It was the two of you who pushed him over the edge to doing this." Dumbledore said in a cold voice not even caring when he saw tears starting to fall down the girl's eyes.

Shoving past the students Dumbledore walked back to the Great Hall before he said a command and had Hogwarts put a solid gold coffin, inlaid with rubies into the great Hall, something that the founders had created should a truly heroic student die in their halls and deserve a proper burial. Placing his grandson in the coffin Dumbledore stepped back before falling to his knees and sobbing.

Over the next few minutes the great Hall filled up with the student body, the villagers from Hogsemede, the staff, and even several Ministry employees Such as Fudge and at least half of the auror corp. All there to pay homage to the fallen Hero.

"Hagrid please take him outside so we may have a memorial service for the greatest wizard of the age." he said solemnly as the gentle giant picked up the golden coffin and carried it outside followed by the entourage. When everyone was outside Albus conjured up a podium and chairs and began speaking, "We are here today to honor Harry Potter, one of the greatest wizards I have ever known. He always acted with honor and never flaunted his power and yet he was still betrayed. I have here two documents to read to you all, one is a letter to all of those who betrayed him and the second is his will.

_To the traitors of Hogwarts,_

_I must ask you a question… why? Why do you constantly turn your backs on me? Every year bar one I have been betrayed and scorned by the people of this school. You all are sheep following the loudest voice no matter what the evidence, or lack thereof, says. In my first year I helped a friend but did so after curfew and was docked fifty points along with one of my last true friends Neville Longbottom and my betrayer Hermione Granger. The school turned on me and decided that I was now unworthy to even be there as the scorned and ridiculed me but I still had my close friends so I pulled through. Second year I was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin when I spoke Parsletongue at the dueling club even though I used it to save someone life by ordering the snake down. Again I had my close friends with me. Now though someone else has entered me into a deadly tournament against my will and instead of hearing my side of the story the school turns yet again and some even try to steal my family heirlooms. Yet this time I did not have my oldest friends by my side as they had turned against me and declared me dead to them. The only ones who supported me were Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. To you, Ron and Hermione, I say "Et tu Brute?". I have nothing left to live for but hopefully in the next great adventure I can finally be reunited with my parents._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter_

By the time he finished the students of Hogwarts looked ashamed while those who had come from the village or the ministry were glaring at them with contempt. Setting down the letter he pulled out the will "I am now going to read out the will of Harry Potter."

_I, Harry James Potter, being in sound mind and body place down this, my last will and testament. First to my friends Fred and George Weasley I leave five thousand Galleons a piece and the map with the instructions to follow your dreams. _

_Second to Neville Longbottom I leave five thousand Galleons, my wand for you to use as I know that yours is not a proper match, my firebolt, and my invisibility cloak. The cloak is a family heirloom and it should go to you my brother. Never let people put you down._

_Third to my honorary Grandfather Albus Dumbledore I leave five thousand galleons and the body of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets along with anything he may find in there, and any properties and other heirlooms that belong to the Potter family._

_Fourth I wish for the rest of my liquid assets to be donated to the School for its betterment._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

When he finished he folded up the will and then knelt in front of the coffin and cried, pouring out his grief for his grandson until he could cry no longer. Standing Albus was about to turn away before he noticed Harry's body starting to glow, gasping in shock he drew the attention of the rest of the people assembled who also noticed the glowing body before the glow became a burst of light. When it died they saw Harry's eyes snap open as he gasped for breath.

-Harry-

"Harry please no!" the voice of his adopted grandfather yelled from the entrance drawing his attention.

Looking up at his headmaster Harry said "I'm sorry grandfather, but I have nothing left." before plunging the fang into his wrist and felt his world go black.

After a few moments he felt himself on a hard surface feeling far better than he ever had before. Opening his eyes Harry saw that he was lying on the floor in a sitting room in front of two people he had never seen before. Sitting up Harry heard the first person, a woman, say "Hello Harry." with a motherly smile while the other, a man, gave him a reassuring nod.

"Where am I, I thought that I had killed myself or did I fail at even that?" Harry asked them worried that he had managed to even mess his death up.

Sighing the man kneelt down in front of Harry and told him, "You are in my realm Harry. I am death and the woman next to me is the embodiment of Magic.".

Looking back and forth between them in awe Harry asked "Not that I'm not honored to be here but I thought that I would go to the afterlife or is this it?".

Sighing Magic said "No Harry but you see you are able to make a choice here. Your scar had a piece of Voldemort's soul when you died so did it but you have the option of allowing it to go to the afterlife while you go back to the land of the living. You still have to defeat Voldemort after all.".

"But he's nothing but a spirit and I'm sure that Dumbledore could do a better job than me." Harry protested before he was cut off.

"No Harry he can't," Magic said sadly "you are stronger than Albus. And there is a prophecy saying that only you can defeat him. But if you do choose to go back you will not be going back as you were. We will be giving you the powers of the four original families of magic.".

"Four families of magic what are you talking about?" Harry asked them confused.

"What are they teaching you kids these days!" Magic yelled in exasperation.

"I wouldn't know," Harry laughed "out teacher is a ghost whose voice puts almost everybody to sleep and he only talks about Goblin Wars anyway.".

Rolling her eyes Magic continued "Well the first four wizards all had special magical talents that have mostly died out occasionally appearing from time to time in their descendants or somewhat gained by other wizards. The abilities are the abilities of Dire, Metamorphomagus, raw magic user, and mind master. The Dire power is the origin of the animagus transformation which became possible when the first dire died and affected the way magic worked slightly, a person who is a dire can turn into any animal, magical or not, both fully and partially. A Metamorphomagus is a person who can change anything about their appearance. Elementalist have natural control over the forces of nature. People who can manipulate raw magic can either channel it into another person to change their magical make up to give them certain abilities or just focus it constructs but it is very draining to do. And the Mind Masters are maters of reading, controlling, and defending the mind.".

At this point Harry was dumbfounded and was sure that if he wasn't dead he would have passed out from shock so he said the only thing that he could, "Wow.".

Death burst out laughing, "I told you that's what he'd say! I told you Magic! I win the bet!".

Before Magic could retaliate Harry asked them "Do you have names because it just seems strange to just call you Death and Magic all the time?".

"Not really," Magic shrugged "We've never really thought about it before as we don't talk to mortals much.".

"How about Thanatos and Hecate?" Harry suggested.

"The Greek gods of Death and Magic?" Death asked curiously and when Harry nodded he grinned, "I like it!".

"So Harry what will you do?" Hecate asked.

"I'll go back Lady Hecate." he told her, "I may not have much love for most of the Wizarding World but I do still care about some of the people there and the muggle world doesn't deserve that snake faced bastard.".

Smiling at him like a proud parent Hecate touched his forehead and gave him his new abilities and then crushed him in a big hug. "Take care Harry and don't you dare show up here for another hundred years do you hear me young man?" she asked him mock sternly.

Smiling he hugged her back and playfully replied "Yes mum." which caused her to laugh.

"If she's your mum than what am I?" Thanatos asked grinning.

Pretending to be deep in thought Harry told him in the most serious voice he could muster "You are the immature man child uncle that is fun to talk to but gets in trouble with mum a lot." causing Thanatos to pout and Hecate to laugh again.

"He is spot on there." Hecate said making Thanatos pout even more "But Harry I would like a son so you now get to fill that position." she said smiling making Harry beam at her.

"You mean it?" he asked hopefully and she nodded before he crushed her in a hug.

"Go on Harry and be safe." Hecate said kissing his forehead Harry while Thanatos slapped him on the back.

Nodding Harry stepped back "Bye Mum, bye Uncle D." he said, closing his eyes he felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach before his eyes snapped back open and found himself in a golden coffin on the Hogwarts grounds surrounded by people. Looking down at his wrists he saw that his new basilisk wound was a scar and as he watched both of the scars on his writs shifted and changed, they both turned into strange runes that seemed to hum with power . Sitting up Harry climbed out of the golden coffin and looked at the shocked crowd before him. He caught the eyes of Neville and the twins, his last true friends, as well as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick who he saw as family; his face took a hard set, if Voldemort was coming back he was going to be ready and he'd be damned before he let Voldemort hurt any of the few people important people he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Letter_

**Parsletongue **

Harry Potter and the Power of Anger

Chapter two

-Dumbledore-

Albus Dumbledore looked in awe at his honorary grandson watching how his body was slowly changing, it started with his wrists, first the open wound sealed itself before the two scars shifted and became the runes of power. Followed by this his body began to grow and expand, muscle appearing on his body as years of damage was corrected. Then he seemed to age until his body was that of a man in his mid twenties. Finally his eyes began to glow and emerald green like his irises runes representing anger appeared in his pupils until his glasses shattered from the power they gave off before the light faded.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively, almost afraid of what he would say.

Smiling the raven haired teen turned to him, "Hi grandpa," he said "I know you have questions so how about you and I go up to your office so I can answer them.".

"I would like to hear these for myself." Cornelius Fudge piped up as he started slack jawed at Harry.

"Very well." Harry shrugged before the group walked with others tagging along behind. By the time that they had reached his office they were joined by Minerva, Severus, Alaster Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Tiberius Croaker who was the new head of the Department of Mysteries. After introductions had been made for Harry's benefit Harry asked "Okay so I'm guessing you all wish to know what is going on?" Harry asked them.

"That would be nice Harry." he said as his grandson leaned back in his chair, "Let's start with how you survived the basilisk poison.".

"Oh no I did die from it…" Harry began before he was cut off by Fudge.

"He used Dark Magic!" he yelled pointing at Harry as he shot to his feet, "Aurors arrest him!".

"Sit down you incompetent fool." Harry yelled back and the runes in his eyes glowed with his anger. Once the cowed minister was in his chair he continued "Now if there will not be any more interruptions," at this he glared at Fudge who gulped "I suggest that you just ask the questions under veritaserum so that he won't accuse me of lying.".

Almost immediately Severus pulled a vial of clear liquid out of his pocket getting many raised eyebrows in his direction "What?!" he demanded "I'm a potions master so I always carry around useful potions.".

Quickly three drops of the potion were placed on Harry's tongue and his eyes glazed over apart from the runes which unnerved those in the room. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Harry James Potter.".

"When were you born?".

"July 31, 1980.".

"Did you die earlier today?".

"Yes.".

"Dark Magic." Fudge muttered before he was silenced by Minerva.

"Did you use Dark Magic to do so?".

"No.".

"How did you come back?".

"I was told that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar from Halloween 1981 that was able to go to the afterlife instead of me this time.".

"Who told you this?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Death and Magic." Harry said and an uproar began in the office which blocked out the gasp from the hallway.

"What do you mean Death and Magic?" Fudge demanded.

"I met the embodiment of Death and Magic where I was given the choice of coming back stronger or go on to the afterlife.".

"You attempted to commit suicide though so why decide to come back?" Kingsley asked confused.

"I was warned that Voldemort would return and that according to a prophecy only I can beat him.".

"He's not back!" Fudge yelled.

"I said he was coming back not that he is." Harry calmly stated.

"How are you stronger?" Alaster demanded almost hungrily.

"I have the powers of the first four." Harry said making those in the room pale but an 'eep' was heard from the hallway.

Pointing his wand at the door it opened to reveal Ms. Granger and the youngest Mr. Weasley eavesdropping, "What are you doing?" Severus demanded speaking for the first time in the entire questioning.

"We…uh…I mean." Ms. Granger stammered while Mr. Weasley just stood there.

"Come in you two you might as well hear the rest of it." Minerva groused and the two shuffled in.

"Your punishments for eavesdropping will be decided later." he warned the two before he turned back to Harry.

"Are you new powers the reason you have aged and your body changed?".

"Yes my Metamorphomagus powers aged me but Magic and Death healed my body.".

"Did you discuss anything else with Lady Magic of Lord Death?" he asked.

"Yes.".

"What you discuss?" Minerva asked rubbing her temples at his simple answer.

"They quasi adopted me as Lady Magic, or Hecate, has decided she is my new mum while Lord Death, or Thanatos, is my immature man-child Uncle D.".

"Immature man-child?" Severus asked blankly.

"He has the pranking disposition of a Marauder." this made all those in the know pale.

Suddenly he got a wicked idea, "Harry is Peter Pettigrew still alive?" this got odd looks from all those except Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.

"Yes.".

"What?!" all of the others assembled yelled.

"Did Sirius Black betray your parents?".

"No.".

"Who did?".

"Peter Pettigrew.".

"How do you know?".

"He admitted it to me himself last year.".

"How did he hide these many years?".

"He is an illegal rat animagus who pretended to be the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers.".

"Just to make it clear did you enter yourself in the Tri-Wizard tournament?".

"No.".

"I believe that is everything that needs to be asked?" he said looking at the rest of the assembled people who were nodding except for the two eavesdroppers.

"Were you really going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Ms. Granger asked quickly.

"Yes.".

"Is there any chance of you forgiving us?" she pleaded as she cried.

"No, you declared me dead to you but now you are dead to me." he said as the girl fell to the ground in tears.

Severus administered the antidote as Harry stretched, "Professor Dumbledore I would like to request a private dorm for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor common room has been sealed against me and I don't trust to sleep in there.".

"That sound reasonable." he said as Minerva glared at the two lions in the corner, "Is there anywhere in particular that you had in mind?.".

"I was thinking of turning the Chamber of Secrets into an area where I could train with my new powers and set up quarters down there." Harry said.

"I see no problem with that." he said and when nobody disagreed he turned back towards his grandson.

"Is there anything else you wished to ask Harry?".

"Yes three things," he said "first is that I assume that my godfather Sirius will be cleared Minister Fudge?" he said this less like a question and more like a demand as he gave the cowering politician a hard look as he nodded quickly. "Second is that I will agree to not reveal to the public that you tried to have me arrested and avoid spreading panic about Voldemort while you subtly prepare for his coming in exchange for something.".

"What do you want?" Fudge groaned.

"I know that the first raw magic users experimented by with it and created different magical species and I would like ten dementors given to me so I can use them for an experiment I wish to try.".

"Fine." Fudge grumbled like a petulant child.

"And the last thing Harry?" he asked.

"I wish to leave the grounds for a few days to run some errands," Harry said "I have knowledge of my powers from Mum but I still need to sort through it all.".

"That will be perfectly fine Harry." he assured the boy as they all left the office.

Once they reached the third floor a white blur shot past them and landed on Harry's shoulder and started rubbing her head against his furiously, "Hey girl," Harry said gently as he stroked her feathers "sorry about what happened but I promise to not do something like that again alright?". The white owl bobbed her head and then glared at Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger before flying over their heads and releasing some droppings. "Good girl Hedwig!" Harry laughed happily as the owl seemed to puff up with pride.

Severus turned towards him "Can I award point to an owl?" he asked.

"Not unless we sort her into a house." he responded. Turning towards his grandson he said "Well Harry here we are and I wish you luck on your errands." before leading the group off.

-Harry-

Walking down the new staircase to the chamber he closed the entrance behind him but grimaced when he got to the ground, "Dobby!" he called out and with a pop the excitable little house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for yous sir?" he asked bouncing before he slipped in a puddle of slime on the ground.

"My new quarters are going to be down here so I was wondering if you could help me clean this place up and find any entrances or useful items down here." he said and the small creature looked like he had offered him the Holy Grail.

"Dobby gets to clean all of this for the Great Harry Potter sir?" he asked reverently and when he nodded started laughing hysterically and shot off as a blur leaving a path of clean in his wake.

Turning towards his owl who looked as disturbed as he was he said "Remind me never to get in the way of that elves cleaning." which got eager nods form Hedwig. Walking along until he got to the main chamber he walked in and found a bed and some chairs near the basilisk corpse along with a clean patch of floor. "Damn that elf works fast." he muttered as he sat down on the bed. Looking at Hedwig he had a thought, the power of raw magic was often used to create magical species such as the veela in ancient times when the last person had the ability but they couldn't change the beings species too greatly as they had to stay the same basic species. But if he combined it with his dire powers he could change any creature into another, even recreate extinct species.

"Hedwig," he said making the owl turn towards him "can you understand what I tell you?" he asked and she bobbed her head. "I want to know if you wanted me to do something special to you?". At this she looked at him quizzically, "I have new powers and I could give you a new form such as a 'dire phoenix', the queen of all phoenixes.". At this her amber eyes widened before she nodded excitedly.

Calmly focusing his power into his hands he placed his hands on Hedwig and poured his power into her silently hoping it would work. After a moment she started to glow softly which increased until the light was blinding. When the light died away in her place was a twenty five year old very beautiful, very _naked_ woman. "Yikes!" he exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"H-h-harry?" she stuttered trying to get used to her voice, "What did you do to me?".

"I made it so you could turn into a human form Hedwig." he said still not looking at her.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" she asked confused, "Am I ugly?" at this she sounded worried.

"No Hedwig it's not that." he assured her "It's just…well…you're naked.".

"So?" she asked confused.

"Most humans don't walk around naked and you only allow people to see you naked if you have no choice, are a lover, or some other reason." he said.

"You mean like mates?" she asked confused.

"Exactly!" he said happy that she got it.

"Well you are my Harry and I say you are my mate so uncover your eyes." she said with finality as she yanked his hands away from his eyes.

As soon as his hands had moved there was a flash of light and she was clothed and a note appeared in front of the which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Brilliant idea that you had giving Hedwig a human form I am most impressed. I altered your powers so that every time you do this, should you ever do it again, the person will appear in clothing appropriate to them._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

_A.K.A. Hecate_

"Lady magic gave you the clothes." he said before he turned to Hedwig and took her appearance in. She had shoulder length pure black hair and amber eyes to go with flawless alabaster skin. Her clothes consisted of knee high black high heeled boots, and tight form form-fitting black dress without sleeves. All in all she was breathtakingly beautiful. "Wow." he said as he stared at her.

She giggled happily at him, "Am I pretty?" she asked and he nodded dumbly before she gave him a quick kiss, "Good answer. Now let's explore our new home.".

And they started to wander around before he had an idea, moving in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin he said **"Speak to me Salazar, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"** making the passageway open up. Walking through he found inside a large nest like area and a door at the far end which, upon opening it, turned out to be a massive library. Walking over to a book that was on a pedestal he found a book of snake breading rituals that Salazar Slytherin had been working on, he had done the one to create the basilisk and bind it to his descendants but he had never finished the last one. It read in the book that if a person took the corpse of a basilisk, blood of a phoenix, and the power of a user of raw magic then they could create a lamia loyal to them.

"Let's try it Harry!" Hedwig exclaimed as she read the book over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked and when she nodded he sighed in acquiesce and walked back out. When he got to the corpse he pulled out a knife he found by the book and turned to Hedwig, "It says blood of a phoenix but I'm not sure if you have to be in your phoenix form or not so…". Nodding in understanding she concentrated for a moment before she slowly shifted until she was a phoenix about half again the size of Fawkes but pitch black with white markings and amber eyes. "Beautiful in both forms." he muttered getting a happy trill from the bird before he made a careful cut and collected the spilled blood. Hedwig quickly changed back and cried once on the cut to make it close while she watched him work.

He drew the necessary runes around and on the basilisk's corpse before pouring his raw magic into the runes and saying the chant to begin the ritual only altering it to give the soon to be lamia a human form like Hedwig. After five minutes of changing the runes ignited and burst into light. When it faded a being lay before him looking dazed. From the waist down she had the tail of a serpent with scales the same color as the basilisk's had been but form the waist up she was a woman who looked like the same age as he and Hedwig were. She had shoulder honey blonde hair that was curled, brown eyes, soft looking white skin, and a, the hormonal teenage part of his mind noted, rather impressive chest that was covered by a tight pink tank top. "Hello master." she said almost immediately as she rose up, "How may I serve you?".

"For now you need a name." he said as he sat down on the couch next to Hedwig while the nameless lamia slithered in front of them. Noticing this he said "Just so you know I have you a human for so if you concentrate you can turn your snake tail into a pair of human legs.".

She concentrated for a moment before the tail turned to legs and she wore a pair of white mini-shorts. Jumping up and down excitedly she quickly sat down next to him "Thank you master." she said contentedly.

"Please don't call me master and we still need to think of a name for you." he said. After a few moments of thought he asked "How does Larana sound?".

"Larana?" the lamia tested out the sound of the name before smiling "Thank you ma… what do I call you if I can't call you master?" she asked almost pouting at the end.

"Harry," he chuckled amused "and this is Hedwig." he finished gesturing at Hedwig who waved. "Dobby!" he called out and the little elf appeared.

"yes Master Harry Potter Sir?" he asked happily even though he was covered from head to toe in muck.

"How come he gets to call you Master?" Larana pouted.

"One moment Dobby," he said to the elf before turning to the pouting Lamia "If I give you a kiss will you feel better?" he asks which got a smile and nod while Hedwig giggled. Leaning down he gave her a light kiss before she grabbed his head and started kissing him harder. Once she was final finished she sat back smiling as if nothing had happened. Shaking his head he turned back to the elf, "Okay Dobby this is Larana and Hedwig. We're going to be doing some errands for a few days and may or may not be returning her to sleep at night so if you are looking for us be prepared. Oh and don't call me master." he said with the last part added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir!" the elf saluted before vanishing with a crack.

Shaking his head at the elf's antics he turned to the two women "Shall we go?" he asked and when they nodded they joined hands and vanished in a burst of black fire.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
